Garotas da SJA
As Garotas da SJA foram um grupo de vida curta contendo mulheres relacionadas aos membros da Sociedade da Justiça. Membros Mulher Maravilha Uma versão da Era de Ouro da Mulher Maravilha liderou este grupo. No Pré-Crise, foi a Mulher Maravilha da Terra 2; no Pós-Crise, foi Hipólita. Shiera Sanders como Mulher-Gavião Esta foi a primeira vez que Shiera usou o uniforme e equipamento de Mulher-Gavião. Veja Mulher-Gavião (Era de Ouro) Dian Belmont como Sandgirl Dian foi namorada do Sandman. Atributos Destreza: 5 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 5 Vontade: 4 Mente: 4 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espirito: 5 Iniciativa: 13 Hero Points: 30 Perícias Artist (fashion designer, writer) 3, Charisma 5, Thief (locks and safes) 9, Weaponry (firearms) 5 vantagens: Attractive, Connections: Sandman (alta), Polícia de New York (alta; Dian é filha do procurador Larry Belmont) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: escritora Riqueza 4 Equipamento Arma de gás 4, [[Fog] 7, Sleep 10, Hypnotism 7, R# 2, bonus: Combined Power Usage: Sleep ataca todos os alvos dentro do alcance do Fog sem penalidades Multi-Attack. limitação: Hypnotism apenas induz alvos atingidos com 1 AP de Fog a falarem a verdade.] Wirepoon 7, Corpo 05, [[EV]: 05, Stretching: 05, R# 2, Limitação: Stretching representa o alcance da linha (-5)] Nota: a palavra Wirepoon é uma contração das palavras inglesas "wire" (fio) e "arpoon" (arpão) e é exatamente o que esta arma parece: um lança arpão atado a uma corda. Doris Lee como Stargirl Doris foi namorada de Starman. Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int: 3 Vontade: 4 Mente: 2 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espirito: 4 Iniciativa: 9 Hero Points: 10 Perícias vantagens: Attractive, Connections: Starman (alta), Alta Sociedade (alta), Rich Family Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: Riqueza 7 Equipamento Bastão Gravitacional {Corpo 8, Energy Absorption 13, Flight 12, Gravity Decrease 10, Gravity Increase 10, Detect (radiação, outros tipos de energia) 13 R# 2, limitações: A Energy Absorption só absorve energia cósmica que banha a Terra constantemente, a fim de canaliza-la para energizar os poderes do bastão. Toda vez que um poder é usado, use os APs usados (que podem ser inferiores ao máximo) como AV/EV contra OV/RV APs de Energy Absorption. Se RAPs cumulativos destas jogadas ganham APs iguais ou maiores que os APs de Energy Absorption, o bastão fica sem poderes até ser plenamente recarregado de novo, o que leva uma semana se for de forma natural (deixa-lo ao léu). Energy Blasts de energia cósmica, no entanto, podem recarrega-lo imediatamente. A energia do bastão é praticamente auto-sustentável se ele estiver no espaço} O Bastão Gravitacional foi um protótipo anterior ao Bastão Cósmico, utilizado até 1951. Inza Cramer como Sra. Destino Inza era namorada de Kent Nelson neste período; É a primeira vez que Inza usou a identidade de Sra. Destino, porém seu nível de poder era muito inferior; para começo, ela usava um elmo comum, não o Elmo de Nabu. Na versão Pós-Crise do grupo, é contado que Inza usou de magia para descobrir as identidades dos membros da SJA e formar o grupo de garotas (provavelmente tendo usado o Cristal de Nabu da Torre de Salém). Atributos Destreza: 5 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 5 Vontade: 6 Mente: 4 Infl: 4 Aura: 6 Espirito: 6 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 40 Poderes *=Mystic Link Longevity* 6 Perícias Artist (cooking) 3, Occultist 4 vantagens: Connections: Sr. Destino (alta), Iron Nerves Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: dona de casa Riqueza 6 Equipamento: Elmo {Corpo 5, protege contra Trick Shots na cabeça do usuário.} Aparentemente, Inza usava algum artefato nesta aventura que lhe concedia Flight de 4 APs. Clarice Winston como Garota Espectro Clarice foi namorada de Jim Corrigan neste período, antes dele abandoná-la devido a suas tarefas como o Espectro. Entrementes, Clarice casou-se duas vezes, e depois teve vários amantes, sempre sendo infeliz, pois ela amou apenas Corrigan. Chegou um ponto onde a vida dela não fazia mais sentido, e tentou suicídio várias vezes, sempre percebendo que não conseguia morrer (veja nota em Poderes abaixo). Terminou a vida muito velha, e comatosa sobre uma cama, impedida de morrer. Quando a própria neta de Clarice tentou matá-la, o Espectro mudou as duas de corpos, de modo que Clarice agora estava no corpo jovem de sua neta, e sua neta estava no corpo comatoso e envelhecido de Clarice. Corrigan então abandona Clarice mais uma vez, para nunca voltarem a se ver. Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 2 Corpo: 2 Int: 3 Vontade: 3 Mente: 2 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espirito: 3 Iniciativa: 9 Hero Points: 10 Poderes Invulnerability 7 (Em sua primeira aventura como Espectro, Corrigan barganhou com o anjo Miguel pela alma de Clarice Winston, que tinha sido assassinada. Como resultado, Clarice voltou à vida; Entrementes, o fato fez com que Clarice ainda pudesse envelhecer de acordo com os padrões humanos, mas não poderia ser morta por meios externos, fato que ela só descobriria muitos anos depois.) vantagens: Attractive, Connections: Espectro (alta) Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: Riqueza Peachy Pet como Thunderbolt Peachy Pet foi filha adotiva hiper-ativa de Johnny Trovoada. Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 1 Corpo: 2 Int: 3 Vontade: 3 Mente: 2 Infl: 3 Aura: 2 Espirito: 3 Iniciativa: 9 Hero Points: 10 Perícias Thief (Stealth) 3 vantagens: Connections: Johnny Trovoada (alta), Innofensive Appearance Desvantagens: Age (jovem), Séria Psychological Instability (hiperativa) Motivação: Thrill of Adventure Ocupação: estudante Riqueza 0 Histórico Em 1943, o Onda Mental faz sua primeira aparição aberta. Membros da SJA seguem individualmente os esquemas do vilão, então a Mulher-Maravilha reúne as namoradas destes, que se vestem como eles para tentar antecipar a investigação (Shiera Sanders como Mulher-Gavião, Dian Belmont como Sandgirl, Doris Lee como Stargirl, Inza Cramer como Sra. Destino, Clarice Winston como Espectro, e Peachy Pet como Thunderbolt). (Starman v2 #69) Notas: Esta estória é um retcon de All-Star Comics #15; Shiera iria continuar como Mulher-Gavião algum tempo depois, e Inza Cramer seria Sra. Destino muitos anos mais tarde. Category:Fichas Category:Grupos de heróis Category:SJA